Better Than Revenge
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy finally get together, his ex-girlfriend, Shelby, is not at all happy, so when she gets taken to Camp Half-Blood, she'll stop at nothing to get revenge and reclaim what she believes is rightfully hers. Sequel to You Belong With Me
1. Prologue

Okay, everyone, so incase you didn't read the author's note at the end of "You Belong with Me," I wasn't ready for this story to end, so here's the sequel! In this one, Shelby shows up at camp (apparently she's actually a half-blood) and wants revenge on Annabeth, so there will be a bit of a prank war. Who knows what will happen now? Oh, and don't worry, I know that Annabeth is nothing like the girl in the song, but I just figured the title should be a Taylor Swift song and this one sounded like it fit the story, so no OOC Annabeth!

So this is the prologue written in Shelby's POV. Most of the story will be in Annabeth's POV, but I might need to have a few parts in Shelby's POV to make it more interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or either Taylor Swift song.

* * *

><p>"I hate her," Shelby muttered as she drew an "x" through Annabeth's yearbook picture. She had wanted so badly to transfer schools after that little thief had stolen Percy from her, unable to show her face there without feeling completely humiliated, but with only one week left until graduation, her dad had told her to just get over it. That last week of high school was absolutely the worst of her life. Word of the karaoke night had spread throughout the school like wild fire and everyone thought she was just a joke. The worst part was that she had lost to someone like Annabeth of all people- just a normal girl who would never be like her. Shelby had had Percy right where she wanted him and would have kept him there until he realized that he loved her, but Annabeth had come along and just snatched him away before she had a chance to do anything about it.<p>

"How could he like someone like her? She's not even pretty!" she yelled as she stabbed her pen down on the picture multiple times.

"Shelby," her stepmom called as she knocked on her bedroom door. "Someone is here to see you."

Shelby set down her yearbook and jumped off of her bed, curious as to whom it could be. After the incident only a few weeks ago, no one had even called, much less come to see her. In the living room, a guy about her age with brown, curly hair and a baseball cap on top sat down on their sofa looking around the room. Shelby thought he looked slightly familiar, but she wasn't sure where she had seen him.

"What do you want?" she asked, making the guy's head pop up. His mouthed opened slightly and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out. He rubbed them and blinked a few times like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What?" she asked. "Shocked by how gorgeous I am?"

He closed his mouth and shook his head. "_You're _Shelby Armstrong?"

"That's me. Do I know you?"

"But you can't be!" he started freaking out. "You're- you're _you! _We finally got rid of you and now…" he slapped himself in the face and shook his head.

"Hey!" Shelby protested. "Why on Earth would someone want to get rid of me?"

"But you can't see through the mist! At the hospital, and then at karaoke night… you didn't see anything weird, right?"

"Wait a second," she said as it dawned on her. "You're one of Annabeth's friends, aren't you? That girl ruined my life! What are you doing here? Did she send you?"

"The name's Grover," he said. "I will not apologize for Annabeth's behavior towards you, so don't expect that. No, she didn't send me- Chiron did. I didn't even know it was you. 'Just another half-blood for you to pick up," he'd said. "Trust me, if we'd known it was you, I never would have come to get you. I probably would have just left you to die."

"What?" Shelby exclaimed. "You-"

"Anyways, you haven't answered my question. Did you see anything out of the ordinary either of those times?"

"You mean besides your little freak show?" Shelby snorted. "I don't- oh, wait, are you referring to that vampire thing that took Percy?"

Grover's eyes widened. "Oh my gods, you saw the empousa? But you blamed Annabeth for doing that!"

"Of course I did," Shelby said as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "Who would have believed that a vampire kidnapped my boyfriend? I thought it was just my imagination going wild."

"What about karaoke night? Did you see any centaurs?"

"Centaurs?" Shelby asked curiously.

"You know- half horse, half human. They were dancing with that guy in the wheelchair. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, those guys. I thought those were just costumes. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, gods, help me," Grover muttered. "I wonder if they'll get mad if she gets 'accidentally' eaten by a monster."

Shelby's jaw dropped open. "Are you talking about me?"

"Of course not," Grover said before taking a deep breath. "Shelby, you're going to have to come with me."

"I don't even know you," Shelby said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would I go with you?"

"Because as much as it pains me to say this, you're a half-blood, and you need to come to camp."

"Huh?" Shelby asked.

"Just come with me, I'll explain when we get there."

"Okay," she smiled evilly as an idea popped into her head. "Is Annabeth going to be there? And Percy, too."

"As much as they're going to want to leave as soon as they find out, yes, they'll be there."

"Ah," Shelby's smile grew. Grover rolled his eyes at how oblivious he was to what he obviously had just implied. "Okay, I'll come with you, Geoffrey."

"It's Grover," he corrected her.

"Whatever. I'm going to go pack. Have you talked to my parents?"

"Yep," he said, then muttered, "didn't seem too sad about getting rid of you."

She walked back to her room and picked up a huge duffel bag out from under her bed. After miraculously stuffing nearly all of the contents of her closet inside, she went into her bathroom to get her makeup, hairbrush, and a few other essentials. Something caught her eye and she picked it up, feeling the grin spread across her face as she realized how she could use it against that boyfriend stealer.

"This could come in handy," she muttered as she put it in her bag. This was going to be a fun summer.

* * *

><p>I know it was short, but that's only the introduction so we can see a bit of what Shelby has been up to. She can be a bit of an idiot, though, so I don't think we want to see too much into her mind. Oh, yeah, and I know that in "You Belong with Me" I mentioned Shelby's mom a few times, but just pretend it was talking about her step mom. At the moment, I'm pretty sure that her mom is going to be her godly parent.<p>

Let me know if you have any ideas for pranks or anything that could happen in the plot. Review! Please and thanks! :D


	2. Weird dreams

Hey sorry guys! I got super busy with school and completely forgot about this story. A lot of you had some very interesting prank ideas that make me feel bad for anyone who messes with you. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

_"Hey, Annabeth," someone said from behind me. I turned around, already recognizing the voice but hoping I was wrong. Of course I was right; I never had any luck. It was Shelby. What was she doing here at camp? Better question: what the heck was she doing with a gun? My eyes widened and I took a step back, only to trip over a makeup kit? There was no way I was in the Athena cabin. Maybe Aphrodite's? That would definitely explain all of the posters of celebrities like Taylor Lautner and Alex Pettyfer on the walls._

_"What do you want, Shelby?"I growled. I'm not sure what it was, maybe the fact that this girl had been a jerk to me and blackmailed the guy I loved into dating her, but she always brought out the worst in me. She raised her gun, aiming directly for my face. I froze, waiting for a chance to get away._

_"I think you know what I want. You stole my boyfriend. I want revenge." She pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to hit me. Something gooey covered my face and shirt, definitely not a bullet. I opened my eyes to find that I was covered with paint. Shelby didn't have a real gun- it was a paint gun._

_"You'd better sleep with one eye open, Chase," Shelby said. "I _will _get him back." And with that, she was gone._

My eyes snapped open as I scanned the room, but no one else was there. Yep, just another in the series of crazy, Shelby-filled dreams I'd been having ever since graduation. I had no idea why, or if there was any meaning behind them, but I honestly didn't want to know. She was finally out of my life for good and my subconscious mind would figure it out eventually.

"Oh, good, you're awake," a voice said. I sat up and turned my head to see Malcolm making his bed. "I was hoping you'd help me clean out the pegasi stables."

I snorted. "Yeah, I don't think so. What time is it?"

"A little after nine. You might want to get up and straighten up a little bit for the cabin inspection. Your boyfriend isn't doing it this time, so you're not getting any leniency."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you before, Malcolm- Percy knows he can't give us a better grade just because I'm his girlfriend."

"Trust me, he knows better than to get on your bad side."

"I'm sure he does," I muttered as I threw back the sheets and got up. I took a few minutes to make my bed and then went over to my trunk to pull out some clothes for the day, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and my hairbrush. I walked outside of the cabin, telling Malcolm I'd see him at breakfast, and headed over to the bathroom. A few other girls were in there getting ready, but most were already at breakfast. I remembered when I was little and had to stand in line forever just to brush my hands because all the Aphrodite campers always hogged the mirrors, but luckily they had their own mirrors in their cabin now, so I didn't have to worry about that.

I set my clothes down on the counter and spread toothpaste onto my toothbrush. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I started brushing. My hair was in its usual morning frizzy mess and dried drool sat on one side of my lip. Yuck. Okay, so saying I'm not Barbie would be a huge understatement, but I learned a while back that maybe I didn't want to be.

About fifteen minutes later, I was dressed in my usual camp attire: a T-shirt, blue jean shorts, tennis shoes, and a ponytail in my hair. After putting my dirty laundry back in my cabin, I headed to the mess hall. The weather was great- clear sky, about 70 degrees with only a little bit of wind. Looked like Zeus was in a good mood.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Julie said from beside me. I wasn't sure where she'd come from, but somehow she'd ended up walking next to me. She hadn't changed much in the past month and still found her own way of personalizing her camp clothes. Today, she had on black shorts with a pair of bright orange neon knee-highs with her tennis shoes that matched her Camp Half-Blood shirt. Her hair was pulled back into two braids, which I was sure would come undone before lunch.

"Hey, Juls, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, just heading to breakfast. Have you seen Trevor?" I glanced at her and saw her boyfriend tiptoeing a few steps behind her. He put his finger up to his lips, signaling me to keep my mouth shut. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and decided to play along.

"Trevor? Nope," I lied, just as he threw his arms around Julie's waist, causing her to scream and pull her new dagger from her belt. I know what you're thinking. I didn't want to give her a weapon either, but both of them had actually done pretty well in training and Chiron had insisted that it was best for them to have them in the case of an emergency.

"Whoa!" Trevor shouted, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Chill out, it's just me!"

Julie put her dagger away and sighed in relief. "Trevor! Why would you do that? I could have killed you!"

"Excuse me for not knowing that trying to hang out with my girlfriend could be fatal," Trevor said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe if you would just come up and say hi like a normal person, you wouldn't get that kind of reaction." We were walking again and I listened to Trevor and Julie talk about some weird dream Trevor had last night.

"So then the dog told me if I wanted to live, I had to make him some roast beef. So I started to make it, but then there was this loud rumbling noise and I was attacked by-"

"Monsters?" Julie asked. She seemed to be intrigued. "The dog?"

"Nope. I was attacked by pancakes. I'm not sure where they came from, but they were everywhere and kept coming at me like dodge balls."

"Wow," Julie muttered, thinking that over in her head. "So what happened next?"

"I was squirted with syrup. And then I woke up. Hey, Annabeth, didn't you say something about dreams meaning something?"

"Trevor," I said. "Somehow I doubt your dream means anything."

"I know," he snorted. "I'm not an idiot." The look on his face made it obvious that he was lying, but I didn't feel like questioning him. We walked into the pavilion and, to Trevor's great joy, we were having pancakes for breakfast.

"Ha!" he exclaimed as he put a stack on his plate. "My dream doesn't mean anything, Annabeth? For once, you were wrong! I can tell the future!" He poured syrup on top and followed Julie to the Demeter table. I rolled my eyes and got my breakfast. Since Trevor was a son of Kronos and we didn't have a table for him, Chiron agreed to let him sit wherever he wanted, and of course he chose to sit with Julie. Sadly, Percy still had to sit at the Poseidon table even though he was the only one there half the time, but at least Tyson was there to keep him company this summer.

I sat down with my brothers and sisters at the corner of the Athena table next to eleven year old Melody, who was telling Keith all about her argument with a history professor. I was just about to dig into my pancakes when something soft hit my forehead. I looked down to see a piece of pancake smothered in syrup on my lap and then looked around until I caught Percy's eye. He was biting down on his bottom lip, trying not to laugh, as he waved at me. I looked around for something to throw back and decided that the perfect weapon was sitting on my plate. Rather than just grabbing a piece of the pancake, I grabbed a whole one, but he wasn't at his table anymore.

I looked around to see that he was standing at the main table getting more and wasn't even looking in my direction. I figured it would be the perfect time and sent it flying through the air only for him to step back at the last minute. Instead of hitting my target, the pancake hit Trevor, who had been standing next to him, and his eyes widened. Well, what do you know? Trevor was right; his dream _did _come true. Well, part of it did, at least; I wasn't so sure about the talking dog part. Percy looked at me and grinned, shaking his head at my failure. Oh, well, I could always get him back later.

"Who threw that?" Mr. D roared. Oh, great, it looked like I was in trouble. Everyone froze and most looked at me.

"Thanks, guys," I mumbled as I slowly raised my hand.

"Annabelle," he began. "You know the rules. No throwing food. As much as I would like for you to all get into a fight and hate each other, rules are rules and we must follow them. You're on kitchen duty for the next week."

"It's not her fault," Percy jumped in. "I started it."

"Nice try, Peter, but I know what you're doing. Your girlfriend is a big girl; I think she'll be fine on her own."

"But I'm not lying! I-" Percy protested, but Mr. D wouldn't listen.

"How about this? Annabelle can have kitchen duty for the next two weeks. Are we going to make it any longer?" He looked back and forth between the two of us, but we both stayed quiet. "Good. Now get back to eating." He sat back down and every started talking again. Percy looked at me apologetically and I smiled slightly. How bad could kitchen duty be?

* * *

><p>"This is horrible!" I complained to my boyfriend as he helped me clean up the plates from lunch. Mr D had already gone back to the Big House, so he didn't know Percy was helping, but the job still wasn't at all fun.<p>

"I'm sorry," he said as he grabbed another plate. "I thought you would have been a little more discrete about getting revenge." I would have punched his arm if we weren't carrying glass plates.

"You know, maybe you should just go practice sword fighting or something. I bet Trevor won't mind having someone to test his new sword out on."

"Sorry," he muttered. "I just- I don't know, I…" he continued talking, but I stopped listening. Someone- no, two people- were walking over the hill, one carrying two huge bags. I strained my eyes, trying to make out who it was. I don't know why I wanted to know; we got new campers all the time and I never paid much attention. I heard someone running and looked to see Julie coming at me with a shocked and somewhat horrified look on her face.

"Annabeth! Percy!" she exclaimed as she skidded to a stop next to us. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and I had a bad feeling.

"What is it, Julie?" Percy asked.

She pointed to the hill. "Look."

"Grover brought back a new camper. So what?" he asked.

"Not just any camper," Julie explained. "It's Shelby." I was sure I'd be yelled at later for dropping all of the plates in my hands, but I didn't care at the moment. Shelby was back, just like in my dreams. She was a half-blood. Oh my gods.

* * *

><p>And the drama shall begin in the next chapter! Yay! :D Thanks for reading and please review! :D<p>

Oh and in case you're wondering, the dream at the beginning (Annabeth's, not Trevor's- I honestly have no idea where his came from) was inspired by a dream I had a few months ago where a girl asked Percy to go out with him and he said no, so she pulled out a gun and started trying to shoot everyone. Yeah, weird, I know. Actually, that's kind of what gave me the idea for the story, so if you like it so far, you have my crazy dreams to thank!


End file.
